Fearless: Therefor, Powerful
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: When Chase Davenport is kidnapped by the Dread Doctors, he meets two others being held captive by the terrifying scientists- a werewolf named Liam, and a chimera named Hayden. Meanwhile, Scott and his pack desperately search for the two, while Chase's siblings search for him just as desperately.


**Chapter One  
** **A Dreadful Nightmare**

Chase didn't let on that he was scared.  
This- this crazy woman...  
"Don't worry, Chase." Giselle said, "Your family will come."  
"I told you!" Chase grinned triumphantly, "I told you they'd-"  
"But they won't come to you."  
His grin fell, "Wh-what..?"  
Giselle smiled, "They'll come here. But not to you."  
"YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME ANYWHERE!" Chase was shrieking, and tried to push his anger and fear down to avoid an appearance by Spike- so far, he'd done nothing useful in actual battle-. That was not something he needed right now.  
"Oh, I'm not."  
 _That's right, Chase Davenport.  
_ Chase's throat tightened. That voice- it was in his head, coming from everywhere, like nails on a chalkboard, and ancient, terrifying and grave...  
 _Your condition has improved. We must check on your internal bionics. Just a routine check-up._  
They leaned over him- these- these- things. They wore gas masks, had needles, and other various sharp objects that were not on Chase's "Things to get Stabbed With" list.  
"YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY CHIP! OR MY INFORMATION!" They grabbed him, snapped the braces on the chair off, and he struggled, continuing to fight, "I WON'T LET YOU! I WON'T!" They injected his neck with something, "I WON'T-" Drowsiness took over, "I WON... I won't... Adam... Bree... Leo..."

…

"We have to find them- We have to- They're somewhere- Anywhere-"

"Scott-"

"They have to be somewhere-"

"Scott-"

"Maybe we can pick up on their-"

" _Scott!_ "

Scott stopped, turning to look at Lydia, "What? What they're not gonna die-"

"No, no!" She shook her head, "But, Scott, listen. You need to slow down- _We_ need to slow down, and _think_."

"I can't! I can't slow down, Liam, and- and Hayden, they're just kids, Lydia, they're only 16-"

"So were you." Scott blinked, "You were only 16 when you were turned. Scott, if you can do it, so can they."

"Well, I was terrified. And I didn't have psychopathic Dread Doctors on my ass."

"Oh, yeah." Lydia butted in, "You only had Peter to deal with."

"We can't leave them alone."

He had a point. They'd taken Liam, and Scott had become like a big brother, even a father, to the boy. He'd taken him on as his responsibility, because it was he who bit him. Scott wasn't going to let Liam die like this.

…

Adam leaped off of Bree's back, the two looking around the facility for Chase.

"Man, we're never gonna find Chasey in here."

"'Chasey'?" Bree looked over at him, "Awww, is Adam wowwied about Chasey?" Bree mocked, despite being worried herself.

"No, I'm just worried that someone is going to hurt him. And it won't be me!"

Bree rolled her eyes, "Look, let's just go find him, okay?"

"Good luck to _that_." Giselle had appeared in the doorway, smiling coldly.

"Where's our brother!?" Bree demanded.

 _He's coming with us, Bree Davenport._

Bree and Adam swished back and forth, trying to locate the source of the sound- but it was impossible. The source was nowhere and everywhere at once- inside their heads, but all around them, as ancient as time itself, and it was _terrifying_.

"Who are you!?" Adam demanded, "Because if you don't give us our Chasey back, Imma be really mad!"

 _Do not take us lightly, Adam Davenport. Your brother has valuable information to us, and Giselle has promised him as our… Subject, in exchange for the data on his chip._

"You won't get away with this!" Adam shouted.

 _Oh, Young Davenport. We already have._

"That is the most cliché thing you could have said." Bree replied bluntly.

And that was the most dangerous thing she could have said.

The dudes with the gas masks started walking towards her, twitching and disappearing and reappearing in the visual spectrum. Bree and Adam took a step back, and then they were in front of them, grabbing Bree by the arms and dragging her down the hall.

She shrieked, kicking and screaming. Adam grabbed her legs, and she could have sworn she heard him shout something about "not taking both his siblings- you _bastards!_ " before she was pulled free of their grip, and Adam pulled her closer to him.

The seeming leader of the Gas Mask Parade turned,

 _That's fine. We already have the one we need._

And then, they were gone.

…

Stiles tapped the wheel nervously. Whomever was taking the bodies… They'd saved his ass from getting arrested, but that obviously wasn't their motive. What was it? Why? Why were they taking bodies? Would they take it while they were here watching? Maybe not, but Stiles was very, very killable.

Like, _very_ killable.

"So do you still think I have some sort of weird ulterior motive?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." Stiles turned to him, "You know, I actually think that you like to drown puppies for fun. Or, drown little sisters." He smiled at him coldly, "Your choice."

"Stiles." Theo shook his head, "If I killed someone, wouldn't my eyes be blue."

"No, if you killed someone _innocent_ your eyes would be blue. You wouldn't even think they were innocent, would you? Maybe it all comes down to perception."

"What?" Theo tilted his head, "Than if you were a werewolf, your eyes would be yellow?"

Stiles grit his teeth. If werewolf-ness counted his time being demonically possessed… Then no. But if it didn't… Of course Donovan hadn't been innocent, he'd threatened Stiles' dad's life- but that didn't make what Stiles did okay. It never would. Donovan hadn't been innocent- but neither had Stiles.

…

 **Yay a chapter**

 **Just don't question it. Don't question it at all.**

 **Technically, Chase and the other Bionic Humans are chimeras, and because the Dread Doctors made a deal with Giselle, it makes sense because fuck you that's how**

 **I kid. But really, can we talk about how Theo's actor plays the guy that Bree hit with a basket-ball in the first episode?**

 **Prepare for a joke about that.**

 **But until then, farewell.**


End file.
